This invention relates to brushes for applying mascara or the like, and to packages of mascara including the brushes.
For purposes of illustration, the invention will be described as embodied in mascara brushes of the type having an axially elongated twisted wire core with a multiplicity of fibers such as bristles clamped at their midpoints in the core and extending radially outwardly therefrom. The core is constituted of two lengths of wire, which may be initially separate or may be opposed legs of a single U-shaped wire, twisted together into a helix to hold the bristles between them. Such mascara brushes are well known and widely used in the cosmetics industry.
The combination of a twisted wire core and a radiating array of bristles clamped in the core provides a simple and effective brush structure for uses exemplified by the application of mascara. It is frequently found, however, that a conventional brush wherein the constituent fibers are uniform from end to end is not wholly satisfactory for performing the two different functions of, first, applying (delivering and depositing) mascara onto the eyelashes, and thereafter combing the mascara through the eyelashes.
An object of the invention is to provide a mascara brush affording, in a unitary device, superior properties for performing both of the sequential functions of applying mascara and combing lashes. Another object is to provide a mascara package incorporating, in combination with a contained body of mascara, a brush affording superior properties for applying as well as combing the mascara formulation contained in the package.
To these and other ends, the present invention, in a first aspect, broadly contemplates the provision of a brush for applying mascara, comprising an axially elongated twisted wire core having a proximal end and a distal end and a length therebetween, and a brush body projecting outwardly around the core over a substantial part of the length of the core, wherein the brush body comprises at least one zone of fibers for combing eyelashes and substantially nonabsorptive to mascara, and at least one zone of material substantially absorptive to mascara, these nonabsorptive and absorptive zones being disposed in alternating succession along the length of the core.
As a further feature of the invention, in particular embodiments thereof, the zone (or one of the zones) of substantially nonabsorptive fibers is closer to the distal end of the core than is any of the zones of substantially absorptive material.
In certain embodiments, the brush body comprises a plurality of the zones of fibers for combing eyelashes and substantially nonabsorptive to mascara, and a plurality of the zones of material substantially absorptive to mascara, these nonabsorptive and absorptive zones being disposed in alternating succession along the length of the core. A currently preferred arrangement includes three zones of the substantially absorptive material and four zones of the substantially nonabsorptive fibers.
The substantially nonabsorptive fibers, which perform the combing function, are conveniently or preferably stiff hollow or solid synthetic (e.g. nylon) fibers clamped in the core and extending radially therefrom. The substantially absorptive material, which performs the transport and delivery function, may comprise absorptive fibers, e.g. cotton fibers, also clamped in the core and extending radially therefrom. Alternatively, the substantially absorptive material may comprise a polymeric sponge material clamped in the core in each of the plural zones of such material.
In a second aspect, the invention embraces a package of mascara, comprising a container for holding mascara and having a mouth; a body of mascara disposed in the container; a cap mountable on the mouth; and a brush carried by the cap so as to be immersible in the body of mascara within the container, the brush being as defined above and including a brush body which comprises a plurality of zones of fibers for combing eyelashes and substantially nonabsorptive to the mascara in the container, and a plurality of zones of material substantially absorptive to the mascara in the container, these nonabsorptive and absorptive zones being disposed in alternating succession along the length of the core.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description hereinbelow set forth, together with the accompanying drawings.